The following description relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which disperses a load concentrated on a cover in a cover opening/closing operation by interlocking a portion of a plurality of operations interlocked to the cover opening/closing operation with a push-in/pull-out operation of a tray for a toner cartridge.
Replaceable toner cartridges have been used in image forming apparatuses. Trays on which a plurality of toner cartridges are separately mounted may be provided in inner sides of main bodies of the image forming apparatuses to replace the toner cartridges. The trays may be installed to be pushed into/pulled out from the main bodies. Image transfer belt units may be disposed below the trays in the inner sides of the main bodies of the image display apparatuses.
Openings which the trays are pushed into/pulled out from the main bodies therethrough may be formed in the main bodies of the image forming apparatuses.